


Gratification

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel had no idea that Jack had been waiting all day for this.





	Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for a challenge on Livejournal. This is the slightly extended version. Thanks to Mare for the beta.

"You know, the ability to delay gratification is a mark of emotional maturity." 

Daniel's words were muffled because of the mouth covering his, but Jack understood him all the same. Undulating his hips, Jack rubbed his erection against Daniel's thigh. Pressing with his pelvis, he pinned Daniel in place, his hands flat against the door on either side of Daniel's head. 

Jack eased back on the kiss just enough to murmur, "If we delay any longer I'm gonna bust." 

The light movement as his lips brushed against Daniel's made them feel softer than usual against his own. Jack felt movement also in Daniel's groin as his cock started to get with the program, too. 

"Delay? Jack, we just stepped in the door. We've been home for maybe ten seconds. That's, like, _instant_ gratification." 

Despite his protests, Daniel's hands were moving under the jacket of Jack's dress blues. They slid around to his back, then down over the curve of his butt as Daniel gripped his ass, pulling Jack into him as he pressed forward. Jack shifted one hand down to tug Daniel's dress shirt out of pants. 

"Yeah well, you know what I always say." Daniel's warm flesh against his palm made Jack shiver. He ran his hands over Daniel's bare abdomen and up to his chest. Spreading his fingers over the smooth firm pectorals, he flicked his thumbs over the nipples. 

"Instant gratification takes too long?" There was a breathless quality to Daniel's reply. 

Keeping one hand on Daniel's chest at all times by alternating arms, Jack shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall where it may. "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of "shut up and fuck me" but that'll do, too." 

Under him, Daniel shifted his weight, bracing himself against Jack's front door and surrendering to the kiss. Tasting faintly of coffee and canapes, Daniel's mouth was warm and wet and Jack felt an electric tingle surge through his groin as he remembered where else that mouth had been. Jack nibbled along his jawline, nuzzling into the side of his neck as Daniel's hair tickled his eyebrows. Daniel tilted his head up to give Jack better access to his throat. Oh yeah, he loved Daniel's throat. Daniel moaned and Jack's lips felt the pulse in his neck racing as he kissed his way down to the collarbone. 

"Not - oh yeah, right there - not that I'm complaining, mind you, but what brought this on all of sudden?" 

"You put on that damn suit," growled Jack as he pulled down on the knot on Daniel's tie, whipping it out of the collar and flung it onto the floor as well. 

"But that was this - oh God, do that again - that was this morning, hours and hours ago." 

Daniel squinched up his face. Maybe it was puzzlement or maybe it was because Jack had just slipped a hand into Daniel's pants and squeezed his cock. Jack squeezed again. And again, setting up a slow rhythm. Finally removing his other hand from Daniel's nipple. he unbuttoned Daniel's shirt.

"Hours," Jack squeezed, "and hours," caressed, "and hours ago," squeezed again. "I've spent all goddam day coveting your ass and having to keep my hands to myself and my dick in control. It's been fucking torture."

He nudged Daniel's feet further apart. Stooping a little, Jack was able to extend his reach past Daniel's balls to his perineum. He rubbed little circles against the skin there with his knuckle and felt Daniel's legs quiver in response. He licked Daniel's smooth chest down to his nipple. It hardened, pebbling under broad swipes of his tongue. He flicked his middle finger across Daniel's asshole in a pulsing rhythm. Daniel moaned and trembled all over. 

"God help me, but watching you be a snarky bitch to those clueless assholes from the Appropriations Committtee gets me hot as hell." Jack's cock was throbbing painfully. After a day of Daniel looking fucking edible yet being oh so untouchable, he was hard enough to pound fucking nails through concrete. "When you put down that Senator and the insult went right over his bald empty head, I wanted to bend you over the fucking conference table and take you right there. Strip you down and fuck you hard where the world could see." 

Daniel gasped, his breathing ragged, limbs quivering. "Oh, fuck yeah," he whispered, his voice shaky, hips rolling into Jack's palm. "Fuck me now." 

A white hot burst of desire shot through Jacks' groin and it was all he could do not to come on the spot. "Why, Daniel," he teased, "what happened to delayed gratification?"

"Dammit, Jack. Shut up and fuck me," panted Daniel. 

So Jack did. 

Finis


End file.
